


Omega in Alpha's Clothing

by hpjk_addict



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Barbaric Society, Body Modification, Bondage, Bottom Jensen, Breeding, Claiming, Cock Cages, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Feminization, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Milking, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Omega Jensen, Rape/Non-con Elements, Situational Humiliation, Smut, Top Jared, Virgin Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpjk_addict/pseuds/hpjk_addict
Summary: Jensen is not an alpha everyone believes him to be. So when he finds himself facing the alpha who killed his father he is fully prepared to fight to death. He would rather die than be turned into a pet or a whore if his secret was uncovered. However, sometimes there’s more than just one’s pride at stake…





	Omega in Alpha's Clothing

Jensen hit the stone floor with a sickening thud amidst catcalls and jeers of a large crowd that was going frantic all around him. The next moment he was roughly rolled over onto his side, his bound limbs were untied and the blindfold removed. Jensen blinked in confusion and, as he looked around himself, rubbing his wrists with the pads of his thumbs, he realized – much to his horror – that he had been thrown onto the arena. His eyes widened and his heart began to stomp even harder in his chest.

“Get up,” growled an unfamiliar voice above him.

Jensen gritted his teeth against the pain that had spread through his body after the fall and did as he was told. He was breathing through his nose in a vain attempt to compose himself just as he tried to assess the situation he had found himself in. Their territory had been invaded – that much was certain – and he had been captured while still in his bed; bound, blindfolded and dragged all the way here like a sack of droppings.

However, before his sleep-addled brain could begin to ask more urgent questions, concerning the fates of his parents, his sister, his people, he found himself looking up at an impossibly tall man. He had broad shoulders, wide bare torso, glistening with sweat, and a wild mane of shaggy brown hair pulled into an untidy bun on top of his head. His face was broad and the look in his eyes fierce; his high cheekbones were covered with a thick beard and the strong scent that he exuded, pervaded by sweat, blood and dirt…

Jensen shuddered and felt his knees weaken. He was standing in front of a real alpha. Fear like he had never felt before, sharp and suffocating, coiled in the pit of his stomach. He swallowed hard, pushing a large lump down his throat, before pulling himself together and glaring at the barbarian who was grinning back at him, his canines glinting predatorily in the generous glow of the full moon.

“Who the hell are you?” spat Jensen with an unmistakable challenge in his voice.

“I am your new alpha, pup,” growled the stranger, closing his long, strong fingers around Jensen’s throat and squeezing hard. “So watch your tongue – or you won’t have it for much longer.”

Jensen’s vision blurred as he started to choke under the pressure, his face going red and hot in the matter of seconds. His insides, on the other hand, had gone all cold, and his heart had shattered as though someone had smashed it against the hard stone of the floor. If this was truly the new alpha than this meant that his father… his father was dead.

He glared at the alpha harder still and began to claw at the enormous hand gripping his throat with all the ferocity that he could muster under the circumstances.

It seemed to amuse the other man a great deal for he threw his head back and laughed.

“Look at that,” he crooned mockingly once he had stopped laughing; “the pretty little alpha pup is flexing his baby claws and showing his baby fangs. Well, well, well, it should be interesting at least…”

He extended the arm that wasn’t attached to Jensen’s throat and waved at the crowd that was roaring and stomping around the arena.

“I promised my people entertainment – to celebrate our victory. You will be a fine sport indeed.”

Livid hatred burnt Jensen’s eyes – or was it the lack of air? Through the ringing in his ears that was growing louder the longer the killer of his father was holding him, Jensen could vaguely discern the name the crowd was chanting –

“Ja-red. Ja-red. Ja-red.”

Jensen stumbled when Jared let go off him.

“Prepare yourself.”

There was no time to acknowledge a fresh wave of fear that threatened to overwhelm him, because the very next moment Jared had turned into a giant, silvery grey wolf.

Jensen knew that he was no match for a real alpha, but he would be damned if he didn’t show what he was capable of – even if it meant fighting to his death. And who was he trying to deceive anyway? He knew only too well that it ended one way and one way only – with him not making it out of the arena alive.

Jensen took a deep breath and turned into a golden brown wolf.

They began to circle each other, putting their large paws onto the stone floor silently, slowly, deliberately, theirs fangs bared. Jensen concentrated on his wolf, its strength, its moves, its instincts, shutting out the frenzied yells of the crowd that was urging Jared to sink his fangs into his neck and rip him apart. Finally, with a loud howl, that obliterated every other sound, they launched themselves at each other.

The fight began.

Jensen had trained with the best alpha warriors his father could find for the purpose. He knew that he had become very good under their tutelage but he had never seen an alpha this large or this strong before. He had no chance against him. The thought terrified him and yet filled him with a desperate kind of bravery. After all, he had nothing to lose. His territory had been invaded. His father was dead. His mother and sister had been most probably enslaved... He had nothing left to do but die fighting.

He would die on the arena, preserving his dignity and honour… He would die like an alpha. In this way, at least, he would be able to keep his terrible secret…

Jensen blinked and opened his eyes. He was lying on his back, wheezing and coughing, barely seeing through thick white swirling mist, dotted with rotating black spots. They were dancing, flying, whizzing in and out of sight. A great deal of angry noise was coming from above. It was deafening and at the same time muffled, intermingled with a distant rushing sound of waves, crashing into the rocks during a storm. It was drawing closer, growing louder. He was drifting... drifting... drifting…

He could feel every bone in his body; every part of him seemed to be pierced with daggers, digging deeper and deeper into him, drawing blood. He whimpered when the alpha pressed him into the floor with the weight of his heavy body. It was such a pitiful sound that Jensen would have been ashamed of himself if he didn’t know that he was dying. It didn’t matter. The alpha’s sharp fangs sank into the side of his throat that was twisted and bared in submission. He had lost.

But it didn’t feel painful at all, funnily enough. Jensen felt... warmth... pleasure… Who would have thought that dying would be so sweet?

Just then he felt an urgent press of a blunt nose against his pulse point, sniffing enquiringly. Jensen closed his eyes and, as his body began to float away, he welcomed the blessed darkness. That was it, wasn’t it? He was glad. He was –

“Open your eyes.”

Jensen frowned. He knew that growl. The new alpha. The killer of his father. The usurper of the territory that was supposed to become his one day. Why did he follow him into his death?

An amused snort scratched his ear. Was that normal? To hear the voice of the one who killed you in the afterlife?

“You are not dead, pup.”

Jensen’s eyes flew open. He was staring into the slanted eyes of the new alpha. He yelped when he was seized by the hair and dragged upwards. His vision was clouded and his ears didn’t work properly, but there was no mistaking the words of the crowd –

“Kill. Kill. Kill.”

Jensen wobbled where he stood just as Jared lifted his other hand and the crowd fell silent.

“Did you really think that I would kill such a pretty, little thing?” he asked and laughed, his grip tightening around Jensen’s long hair with enough force to squeeze his brain out of his skull. “It certainly has been fun to play with him in the arena. But my bed has been rather cold and lonely lately,” he continued with a sideways leer at Jensen. “I’m sure I will enjoy playing with him even more between the sheets.”

The crowd stomped and whistled in approval. Jensen could feel his consciousness leaving him just as cold terror gripped him at the alpha’s words. He wanted to keep Jensen alive – but worse than that – he intended to take him to his bed – which meant that he would discover exactly what Jensen was...

Jensen began to hyperventilate; black spots, shining around the edges, erupted in front of his eyes. He knew that now was not the best of times to swoon, but as his eyes rolled back into his head that was exactly what he did.

Jensen woke up with a gasp. He was lying on his back, spread-eagled; naked but for a piece of cloth covering his privates. He tried to move his hands and legs and realized that he was bound again – this time shackled to the bed. Looking down at the chains, he saw that they were made of silver, which meant that he wouldn’t be able to turn. He began to struggle against the bonds, knowing how futile his fight was, but not caring at this point. He desperately wanted to wake up from this nightmare that his life had turned into overnight.

“There, there,” crooned an amused voice he had come to hate and fear in equal degrees, instantly stilling his movements. “Don’t worry, princess. These will come off once we have established a few things.”

Jensen turned towards the sound of the voice and glared into the sharp-boned face of the alpha, the shaggy bun on top of his head messier than ever. Jensen growled deep in his throat, too incensed and too powerless to do anything else. The alpha chuckled and placed a large, calloused palm against his cheek. Jensen jerked away from the oddly gentle touch.

“You fought admirably,” continued the alpha, now trailing his fingers down the side of Jensen’s neck. He paused, smirked and added with a predatory gleam in his eyes, “My brave, little omega.”

Jensen froze; his eyes as wide as the full moon, his heart drum-rolling in his constricted chest. “I’m not... I’m not... I’m not little!” he gasped, even now unable to speak the dreaded word. His secret. His shame. Why wasn’t he dead? He should have died on that arena!

The alpha – Jared – laughed. Jensen coloured and bit down on his tongue in punishment. Jared, in the meantime, ran his fingers along Jensen’s bare chest before firmly planting his palm against the omega’s scantily covered crotch. He rubbed it up and down, making Jensen squirm and gasp. No one had ever touched him so intimately before.

“No, you are not,” murmured Jared as he continued to knead his crotch, taking in its length and girth. “Yet.”

Jensen was shaking his head in denial – _no, no, no_ – just as he felt the rush of arousal, the oncoming dizziness, the distant ringing in his ears. He was growing hard. He could not stop his body from reacting to such forward stimulation, from feeling pleasure. Finally, finally the touch of another! His traitorous, starved body was singing, welcoming the touching, the rubbing, the squeezing.

“Please, don’t...” his mouth was whispering instead. He was not above pleading anymore. He had been stripped of everything: his land, his home, his family, his clothes, his dignity, his secret identity. He could not hide what he was. “Please...”

Jared shushed him and drew away the cloth that had been preserving the last vestiges of his modesty. Jensen wailed in despair and closed his eyes just as one of Jared’s fingers began to tease his slit. His hips lifted off the bed of their own accord, but a firm hand pressed him down.

“I have never seen an omega who could fight so well,” said the alpha musingly. “Of course, I have never seen one that wasn’t a whore. I guess fighting would be the least of their skills,” he added, now playing with Jensen’s balls, now squeezing the base of his cock. “In truth, I never knew that an omega could be trained to have any skills other than those pertaining to pleasing an alpha. I guess your father didn’t want anyone to know. Raised you as his little alpha, didn’t he? I bet no one ever touched you... right here…”

His finger slid down and pressed into Jensen’s hole. Jensen jerked forwards but was instantly pulled backwards by the chains; they were digging painfully into his ankles and wrists.

“No, please, no!” he screamed. He knew what would happen once he was touched, once he was breached... He knew about the transformation, those awful changes his body would go through once he…. once he… He started shaking his head and struggling against the bonds once again.

“Jensen, Jensen, Jensen,” said the alpha soothingly, “you must calm down, love. There is no shame in being an omega. There is no shame in serving an alpha. You have been born to be used by one. I will take care of you, princess. I will fill you with my seed and breed you until you are heavy with my pups.”

He splayed one of his large palms against Jensen’s lower abdomen, his other hand fisting Jensen’s cock. “Right here. Don’t you want it?”

Tears spilled onto Jensen’s cheeks. There was no point in stopping them now. Jared leaned down and drank them.

A soft press of warm, rough lips came as a shock – as well as the alpha’s next words –

“I do not have to tell you that the well-being of your mother, sister and your people depends entirely on your cooperation.”

“W-what do you mean?” stuttered Jensen, his eyes wide and scared.

Jared traced Jensen’s plush lips with all the appearance of a man who couldn’t help himself not to touch him in some way.

“They will be free people once again. Your mother and sister will continue to reside in the castle. You will find me quite generous once you get to know me... Jensen.”

A shiver ran down Jensen’s spine at the heat with which Jared spoke his name. Jared smirked and without so much as a warning took Jensen’s cock in his mouth. Jensen screamed and grabbed fistfuls of sheets as Jared began to suck him off. The heat, the pressure, the suction – it was all too sudden, too new, too much. Jensen knew that he was close. He threw his head back, thrashing on the bed, straining his shackled limbs to the point it was a miracle they hadn’t detached themselves from his body yet.

Jared continued to suck him with enthusiasm that left Jensen lightheaded, his hips doing a wild dance that took him off the bed, his body breaking out in sweat, his long hair mussed and wet at the nape of his neck.

In the end it was the pressure of Jared’s tongue inside his hole that finally took him over the edge. For the second time in less than an hour Jensen fainted away. Later, he would blame the shocking events of that night and the overwhelming smell of alpha pheromones. Jensen opened his eyes in time to see Jared lapping at his balls.

“I thought I might as well give you a real treat before I lock you up for good.”

Jensen felt tears well in his eyes again. But if that meant freedom for what was left of his family and his people... He could give up his pride, couldn’t he?

“Why?” he croaked.

“Surely you know why,” replied Jared, after giving his perineum a long, slow lick. “Your cock will grow smaller and your balls will shrink once I knot you. It is traditional to lock them in the cage after that. Your long hair will also have to go in order to match your omega status.”

Jensen shook his head. He knew all that. He also knew that without a proper diet that his father’s trusted physician had developed for him in order to grow big and strong enough to fool anyone into believing that he was an alpha, and that rigorous training regime that he had been following ever since he had presented, he would become smaller and rounder, especially around his hips, and once penetrated and marked by alpha his heats would start and become a regular thing. He was sick to his stomach but –

“That’s not what I meant. Why didn’t you kill me?”

Jared raised an eyebrow and chuckled at the question.

“I intended too. I would have done so if you were an alpha – but as soon as I scented your true identity... How could I not spare you? How could I not want you for myself? I was instantly entranced. Jensen, I am not doing it to humiliate you. But you are an omega – the prettiest omega I have ever seen – and it would be such a shame not to claim you as my mate.” He touched the side of his face. “I know that you are scared of the changes that will take place once your body begins to adjust and modify itself to its true purpose – ”

Jensen snorted bitterly, though it sounded more like a pitiful sniff.

“ – that of a hungry hole driven to distraction by its desire to be knotted by alpha,” he said in disgust.

Jared shushed him by placing a finger to his lips. “You will be so much more than that. You will be my mate and companion and the bearer of my progeny. You will be cherished and revered.”

Jensen shook his head. “In other words, I will be your precious little pet – a pretty plaything to keep your bed warm and to satisfy your alpha needs.”

Jared frowned. “What do you want to be?”

“What does it matter what I want to be? I will not trade my selfish wishes for the well-being and protection of my people.”

Jensen took a deep breath and looked Jared straight in the eye. He could do it. At least he wouldn’t have to pretend and hide anymore. He wouldn’t have to fear that someone could discover his secret and stop him from becoming the next pack alpha. In a way, it felt almost liberating to take upon himself the role he was born to fill. Was it a devil’s bargain? Undoubtedly. His father was dead at the hands of the man whose mate he considered agreeing to become after all. But then that’s how pack alphas came to be nine times out of ten. He wasn’t an alpha but he could do what his alpha father had failed to do. He would keep his mother, sister and people safe.

“I promise that you will have my complete cooperation as long as you keep your promise and give my people their freedom,” he said. His voice was firm and dignified despite his less than dignified position: naked, spread-eagled, soaked in sweat and covered in droplets of his own come. His limbs were all but numb by now. “I will not run away,” he said, hoping that the alpha would get the hint. “I will not fight you. I will not turn. I am not afraid of you.” He thought it necessary to add, so that the alpha had no delusions on that account.

Jared’s face split into a grin as he shook his head. “Not on the arena, no. But here? Having never had a lover before?”

Jensen flushed but didn’t look away from the teasing stare. “It was my choice," he said, grateful that Jared had taken the hint and began to unshackle him. “I couldn’t risk exposure. My father was adamant that no one should ever know about my true status for it would ruin us all. And with my older brother, who was an alpha, killed by his rival, father was concerned that his position as the pack alpha would be seriously undermined if it became known that his only remaining son was an omega. He kept it secret even from mother – she was away when I went into my very first heat. I simply couldn’t afford to take a lover. Despite all the precautions that we took to ensure that I didn’t go into another heat for as long as I...” Jensen shook his head and rubbed his abused wrists and ankles. “I had to remain a virgin.”

Now, even as he spoke, he could feel it – the telltale slick – staining the sheets beneath him; all it had taken was a searing touch of an alpha’s tongue inside his hole.

“I don’t think I have ever bedded a virgin before,” murmured Jared, his eyes glowing.

“Yeah, well...” Jensen shrugged, blushed and looked away from that heated stare.

He didn’t know what to do now that they had reached an understanding and he had made his statement. However, he felt an overwhelming urge to turn around and present himself. How odious. Thankfully, Jared seemed to have another idea. He took off his breeches so fast he almost ripped them at the seams and crawled onto the bed, greatly resembling his large, shaggy wolf form. Jensen froze, his gaze unwittingly moving down to fix on Jared’s huge, fully-erect cock and heavy, swinging balls.

Jensen gulped.

“What is it, little omega? Are you scared now?”

Jared chuckled.

Jensen chose not to reply. His mouth had filled with saliva at the sight and the wetness between his thighs perceptibly increased. Jared sniffed the air, growled and, before Jensen could so much as blink, grabbed him by the ankles, pressed his bent legs towards his chest and buried his nose in his twitching hole.

“Oh god...”

Jensen was glad that his face was well hidden. He had been reduced to a panting, moaning, quivering mess in a matter of seconds, blushing to the roots of his hair at the obscene noises Jared was making. There were tender kisses to the back of his thighs, followed by teasing nibbles and sharp bites of Jared’s teeth; there were broad strokes of his tongue across Jensen’s crack and swirling, probing, pushing movements as that devilishly skillful tongue slithered inside.

Jensen whined when Jared withdrew. Empty and bereft, he felt like howling. His hole was oozing slick, trembling, gaping, begging to be filled. His cock was leaking again. He opened his eyes, not remembering or caring when he closed them, and looked at Jared. He watched as Jared scooped up the surplus of slick, lathered his cock with it and, grabbing fistfuls of Jensen’s thighs, pushed swiftly inside, knocking all breath out of him.

Jensen’s mouth gaped open as he dropped his head back and arched like a giant cat. His arms were flailing and tangling in the sheets, while Jared slammed into him over and over again. His cock, aided and abetted by all the slick Jensen had produced, drove effortlessly in and out, hitting that special spot within Jensen that made his muscles spasm in paroxysms of ultimate pleasure. He was coming again before he knew it and when he finally slowed down he felt alpha’s knot engorging inside of him.

“That’s it,” he thought bleakly. “There’s no turning back now...”

Jensen closed his eyes and gasped for breath. Jared carefully lowered his legs as though sensing the change in his mood and rubbed away the numbness and the prickling that followed.

“Hush, little omega,” he crooned in a soft growl. “Don’t grieve.”

He began to run his hands along Jensen’s sides, rubbing soothing circles into his flat stomach. Jensen nodded and took several deep breaths in order to compose himself, shivering and trembling at the intimate touch. Jared leaned forward and started kissing and licking different paths previously mapped by his hands, his strong fingers leaving tingling sensations in their wake.

Jensen shuddered at the shift in the alpha’s position, adjusting to the pressure of his knot. His whole body jerked as though electrified when Jared brushed against his nipples. Jensen’s eyes went wide with shock. Jared chuckled, smirked and dived for them again, pulling and squeezing them between his fingers, scraping them with his teeth, flicking them with his tongue, sucking one of them into his greedy mouth, while palming the other with his rough hand. Jensen squeezed his eyes shut and threw his arms over his face, biting his bottom lip so hard he split skin as he tried to hold himself still so as not to tug on the alpha’s knot.

“Please, please, no more,” he sobbed when it had become too much, his eyes stinging with sweat and shining with tears. “I can’t… please… I can’t…”

Jared gave each nub a final swirl and lick of his tongue that sent Jensen in convulsions and stalled him by wrapping his arms around his waist, pressing down and cradling him to his chest. His body was giving off so much heat Jensen was almost sure that he would leave the bed with scorch marks burnt into his skin. They were effectively locked together, soaking in each other’s sweat and scent. Later, when his knot had finally deflated, Jared began to fuck Jensen again, breeding his perfect, little omega, slowly and precisely, flooding his belly with his seed.

****

****

****

Jensen was staring at his reflection with a frown. Gone was his long hair. Now, shortly cropped, it lay neatly against his head and spiked slightly at the front, making his face look even younger, more vulnerable and unprotected. His limpid green eyes appeared to be twice their size, their brightness emphasized by the high emerald collar of his outfit. He looked softer around the edges too, for though he had pointblank refused to abandon his training both in human and wolf forms, the change in his diet and the constant flood of his alpha’s seed had worked their relentless change into his stature.

He was wearing a long, tight-fitting robe – no breeches for omegas – decorated with silver embroidery and with slits that started just below the hips to allow his alpha unimpeded access to his private parts whenever he felt like it. The tightness of the robe accentuated the swell of his belly and his chest. Jensen sighed, looking down at the protruding baby bump, before returning his gaze back to his face, unsure how he felt about having a pup so soon. He still couldn’t meet his mother and sister’s eyes without burning with shame at what he had become.

“Admiring the view, are we?” teased Jared as he entered their bedroom and stopped right behind him, the difference in their size, height and built particularly striking now.

Jensen snorted. “You are more likely to admire it than I am,” he replied frankly. “I am not happy about these changes – you are.”

Having been brought up as an alpha, Jensen lacked timidity and obedience in front of one that most omegas possessed or displayed either by nature or through nurture and didn’t shy away from telling Jared exactly what he thought. Jared seemed to be amused by his attitude rather than outraged and didn’t try to change it. So far.

Jensen knew (not that he was happy about it) that it was no skin off Jared’s nose when he could reduce him to a blabbering, begging, writhing, leaking, crying heap of limbs and one very greedy hole in a matter of seconds with a few well-placed kisses, licks and touches. For instance, a single press of Jared’s fingers to the bite mark on the side of Jensen’s neck worked wonders, instantly bringing him to his knees.

Jared pressed against him now, his hands instantly settling on Jensen’s fleshy chest.

Jensen’s breathing stuttered.

“I feel like I should punish you for speaking in such a disrespectful manner about my mate,” growled Jared, squeezing and kneading his breasts. There was no point denying what they were.

“I would think that having been born an omega is punishment enough,” deadpanned Jensen, looking down at himself with undisguised disgust. “You certainly can’t punish me worse than my own nature has already punished me, making my desire to be mounted and bred by an alpha the pinnacle of my ambition.”

His nipples perked at the lavish attention Jared was paying them, straining and rubbing almost painfully against the rough texture of the fabric his robe was made from. Case in point, thought Jensen grimly.

“Do you want to be mounted and bred by me?” asked Jared as though genuinely surprised to hear Jensen’s admission.

Jensen shrugged. “You know I do. I have been wet for you ever since the first time you touched me,” he stated matter-of-factly.

“Is that so?” murmured Jared, sounding pleased as he slid his hands down Jensen’s body until they cradled Jensen’s protruding belly underneath.

Jensen wiggled his backside against Jared’s hardness that was pressing insistently into the small of his back.

“I’m sure you will have no trouble ascertaining that once you slip your fingers between my ass cheeks.”

Jared laughed. “You have a very strange way of asking me to fuck you,” he remarked.

Jensen huffed. “I’m not begging you, if that’s what you mean.”

“So you don’t want me to mount and breed you then?”

“I didn’t say that. I just said that I wouldn’t beg you to. You are my alpha. This is your duty. Remember?”

Jensen hated that he sounded so petulant – but at least he managed not to whine and writhe like a bitch in heat and stick out his ass even more for his alpha to do something about his needs. For a change.

“What is it, my sweet, little omega?" cooed Jared, moving his hands downwards and petting Jensen through his robe. “Have I been neglecting you? Is that what you are trying to tell me? Is that why you’ve been so crabby? Is my little princess horny?”

“Well, what do you think?” snapped Jensen.

Jared licked the bite mark on the side of Jensen’s neck instead of rising to the challenge of replying to such an acerbic query and Jensen’s knees buckled. Swiftly, Jared scooped him up in his arms and carried him towards the bed.

“Don’t do that!” hissed Jensen, going red in the face at the humiliation of being carried and cursing his legs for turning to jelly when he counted on them to keep him upright. “I hate it when you do it,” he grumbled. “And don’t call me princess!” he added as an afterthought. “Or little!”

“Why not?” asked Jared smugly as he laid him down on the bed and began to run his hands possessively all over his body. “Is it not a dress that you are wearing?” he asked as he hooked his fingers underneath the slits of Jensen’s robe and hoisted it above his hips. “Do you not have the finest little cocklet I have ever seen locked up all snug and pretty in its cage?” He gave Jensen’s locked cock a painful tug. Jensen whimpered and thrust into his hand, chasing the longed for touch, only to be left with nothing when Jared withdrew his hand. “Or are you not wet for me?” He shifted Jensen slightly to the side and slipped two fingers inside his slick-coated hole. It squeezed the digits in frantic welcome, greedily pulling them in.

Jared chuckled.

“Fine,” groaned Jensen, sounding breathless as he tried to impale himself further on Jared’s fingers. “You’ve made your point. Will you fuck me now?”

“I think,” said Jared musingly, inching his fingers slowly inside, though never going as deep as Jensen wanted them too, even though his ass was positively dancing in invitation. “I will refrain for now.”

Jensen stared at him, his mouth gaping open in silent outrage, his eyes filled with hurt and disbelief.

“I don’t know why you look so shocked, Jensen,” said Jared sternly. “You cannot expect me to indulge you when you have been nothing but disobliging ever since I stepped into the room. I am not going to fuck you. However…” he added after a short pause during which his words – the finality in his voice – had finally sunk in, leaving Jensen blinking back tears of frustration and struggling with the possibility that he had finally driven his alpha to the edge. “I see that I cannot leave this matter unattended. I understand that you have your special needs and I am going to take care of them. I believe your milking is long overdue.”

He moved his fingers with intent. Jensen closed his eyes, his lower lip trembled. He hated being so powerless and so shamelessly needy that the prospect of dribbling come through a small opening allowed to him by the cage brought him such relief and gratitude.

Jared’s long fingers moved further inside until they reached their destination and began to massage Jensen’s prostate, providing the only relief allowed to omegas. Jensen turned his head to the side and buried it in the crook of Jared’s neck, moving and panting and mewling softly; still ashamed, after all this time, of wanting and needing it, yet unable not to take pleasure in the act or seek release. Jared’s free hand was wrapped around him, once again cradling his baby bump.

Later, mindless of the soiled sheets and sticky thighs, Jensen snuggled into Jared, quite content. “Thank you, alpha,” he murmured, looking up shyly at him.

Jared blinked in surprise – Jensen had never called him that before unless he wished to mock or challenge him. He affectionately carded his hand through Jensen’s hair, fluffing it and making it stand on end. Jensen purred at the pleasurable sensation, pressed a chaste kiss to Jared’s lips and buried his face on his broad, hairy chest.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, rubbing his face against him in show of contrition, afraid that he had truly angered him.

“Hey,” said Jared softly, lifting Jensen’s head by the chin. Jensen looked back at him. “I’m not angry,” assured him Jared, tenderly caressing his cheek. “But I can’t go on like that,” he admitted. “You resent being an omega. You resent me for being an alpha and making you feel and act like an omega. But we are going to have a pup. Will you resent him or her too?” Jensen swallowed but didn’t reply. “You promised not to fight me,” continued Jared sadly. “Yet you resist me every step of the way. I spend more time appeasing and accommodating you than taking care of the pack. I know it hasn’t been easy to adjust to the changes. I know that you have been brought up expecting to be the next pack alpha. But you are not an alpha, Jensen. You are an omega and there is no shame in that. When will you learn that? Most alphas of the pack are scared of you as it is. So let me ask you this: When will you allow yourself to love what you are? When will you allow me to love you? And when will you take your place by my side and become my mate in every sense of the word?”

Jared’s eyes were filled with pain that had a funny effect on Jensen. He touched Jared’s scruffy cheek and kissed him again, this time playfully darting his tongue across his lips before pulling away. Not such a barbarian after all, he thought. More like a love-struck puppy.

“It wasn’t my intention to be mean to you or try your patience,” he said.

Jared snorted ruefully, his gaze plainly saying that he didn’t believe it.

“I’m sorry for punishing you for what I am,” continued Jensen. “I will not resent our pup, Jared. And I don’t resent you.”

“You don’t?” Jared looked genuinely surprised and his eyes brimmed with hope.

Jensen shook his head and gave him a wry smile. “I resisted the idea of being subjugated by an alpha rather than the idea of being with you. You are not so bad – for one.”

Jared laughed.

“I know that I’ve been difficult,” said Jensen solemnly, holding Jared’s gaze, “but I don’t want you to give up on me.”

Jared shook his head before wrapping Jensen tightly in his arms. “You’re mine, Jensen,” he said with a growl. “My fearsome little omega.”

“I prefer omega in alpha’s clothing,” muttered Jensen. “Speaking of which – must I wear a dress all the time?” he added with a long-suffering sigh.

“Well... you can always wear a loincloth instead,” suggested Jared with a smirk.

Jensen believed that he was entirely justified – provoked, really – into hitting his alpha over the head.

THE END


End file.
